


Sacrifice

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Auror Partners, Boys Kissing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry is sure that this is the end for him but Draco refuses to let him go.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Gryffindor: Aww babe, look at you, getting romantic with all of these candles.
> 
> Slytherin: First of all I’m about to sacrifice you.

Harry tugged at the ropes around his wrists but they held firm. Why he was still trying was a mystery at this point since they hadn't loosened once over the last hour he'd been trying. However, lying on the stone table and doing nothing was also not an option so he tugged and pulled and strained against his bonds. The ropes were cutting into his flesh but the pain only spurred him on, he was willing to break bones and lose limbs to escape.

Another hour of struggling had sweat collecting and dripping from his aching muscles and brought tears to his eyes but he still refused to give up, would never give up. He didn’t stop until the sound of footsteps approaching reached his ears and he froze.

Harry lifted his head and with his vision blurry he tried to work out who was coming both afraid and hopeful over whether they would be friend or foe. He let out a sigh and almost laughed when he spotted, even without his glasses, the recognisable white blond of Malfoy’s hair. The candle he held shaking so that the shadows danced around them in the dimly lit cave until Draco placed it on the table and leaned down. Harry blinked as his sight focused on Draco’s face, watching the familiar features appear lifted Harry’s waning sprites enough that he smiled.

"Aww, look at you being romantic with the candles," Harry joked, it was a terrible joke but anything was better than giving into the terror that had congealed in Harry’s guts. Draco's scowl only deepened while Harry grinned up at him.

"I'm seriously tempted to sacrifice you myself right now Potter, so don't push it," Draco snapped. Despite his anger there was a note of panic in his tone that wiped the smile from Harry’s face. Harry was the one who panicked, Draco the one who remained calm and came up with a plan but this time he seemed frantic. Draco’s fingers scrambled to untie the ropes; digging into Harry’s already bloodied wrists, even as he cursed under his breath.

"Fucking moron.....you've tightened them by tugging on them.....don't know why I'm bothering.....should leave you to rot."

Harry kept quiet at first, unwilling to risk Draco's anger and despite his joke he was honestly petrified and his panic was building the longer Draco failed to undo the knots. If Draco had his wand or Harry wasn’t full of a potion that suppressed his magic then they would already be gone. Hell, Draco wouldn't have needed to come and get him at all.

Draco lifted his hands and raked them through his hair streaking it pink with blood as he looked around the almost empty room. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes widened and he snatched up the candle again placing it near Harry’s wrist. It burned and Harry bit down on his lips focusing on Draco’s muttered apologises.

"Shit," Draco hissed as he jumped and the candle fell from his hand rolling onto the floor, leaving the room much darker. In the silence that followed Harry heard it too. The sound of more footsteps coming towards them. Draco's hands became more desperate as they tried again to pry free the ropes but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to undo them in time. Even the one he had tried to burn was still secured tightly around his wrist.

"Go," Harry said softly. Draco paused, his eyes widening at Harry's command before he frowned darkly and shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Draco, go now."

"NO!"

Harry flinched from Draco's sharp and loud refusal. Draco leaned down, his silver eyes burning like stars and full of tears, and while Harry was still confused by Draco's stubbornness captured his mouth in a harsh kiss.

"I am not leaving you," Draco stated firmly, the first tear rolling down his cheek as the steps grew closer and mixed with the sound of voices.

"Incendio," Draco whispered placing his hands on the rope, chanting the word like a prayer, over and over in a raspy voice. Harry wanted to say something, ask him about the kiss, tell Draco how he felt about him or beg him once more to leave. It would be the right thing to do, the heroic thing, sacrificing himself but he didn't do it. Instead he muttered words of encouragement and tips to cast wandlessly to Draco, urging him on.

Harry wanted to get free, not only to live but because he needed to know what that kiss had meant. He wanted to kiss Draco again and hold him in his arms and touch the blond lock falling into his face that looked as soft as snow. Finally the rope burst into flames, the heat scorching Harry's skin as he twisted his hand free but that didn't matter. There were three more to go and no time as the cult members entered the chamber.

"Go," Harry begged one last time. His resolve to stay strong breaking as he looked up at the person who meant the most to him.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! NO!!" Draco screamed and throwing his hands out he yelled the spell out, his magic roaring out of him so that Harry felt the stone table tremble under him. The ropes turned to ash from the power Draco poured into the incantation. With only a second to get his bearings, Harry sat up, grabbed Draco and rolled them off the table using it for cover as spells flew over their heads. Rising onto their knees they locked eyes and with a smirk Harry grabbed Draco’s hand pulling him along as they escaped down the corridor behind them.


End file.
